Who Says?
by Dubious.Mischief.Maker
Summary: Classic RLHG Hermione is in a flooing accident, ends up in Marauder Era, falls in love, you know the classics. Just adding a few twists of my own! Sum sux, RnR plz!
1. Intro

Who Says?

Classic RLHG Hermione is in a flooing accident, ends up in Marauder Era, falls in love, you know the classics. Just adding a few twists of my own! Sum sux, RnR plz!

Title: Who Says?

Pairings: RLHG HPGW RWOC JPLE SBOC

Warnings: Some language, some sexual content

A/N Yay! My first time turner fic! Sorry if first chappie sux, I just needed somewhere to start…and I wrote this pretty late…yea. Virtual cookies to you if you review! Ally

"Hermione! Come on! We're going to be late meeting up with the Weasleys!" Jane Granger shouted up the stairs to her daughter.

"I know, mum! Let me just pack these last few books…Got it! Ok! I'm on my way down!" Hermione yelled back down. She ventured down the stairs and into the living room to see her parents waiting by the fire, each with a handful of Floo Powder.

"Well, come on, let's get you through with your things first." Mr. Granger said, throwing his handful of powder into the fire. Hermione stepped in and shouted her destination, the Burrow.

The non-harmful flames licked her body and turned purple and Hermione's eyes grew wide as she was falling through some sort of tunnel, or vortex. She looked to her right and saw Her family and friends, but when she looked to her left, she saw what seemed to be purple monkeys that were in the Amazon forest. She blinked and then found herself lying flat on her back, with her luggage next to her, on a sidewalk. She got up and brushed herself off.

"Where the hell _am_ I?" She whispered to herself, or so she thought. She had the feeling she was not alone, and how right she was. She turned around to see a large black dog staring at her, while it's expression was unreadable. Hermione, being who she is, thought the worst and backed up slowly as the dog came nearer. She had forgotten about her luggage, which lay behind her. The dog barked, making Hermione jump a little, making her stumble backwards a bit, but just enough to send her over her luggage, her head hitting the ground with a '_Thump_'. Hermione fell into unconsciousness.

Hermione woke up, but didn't open her eyes. People were talking around her. And someone was poking her. It was really getting annoying.

"Pads stop poking her. I'm sure she'll have a bruise by the time you stop." Somebody whispered.

"But poking her is fun! Plus, it might help to wake her up. I mean, she looks our age, and she's pretty hot! Ow!" Hermione smiled inwardly, knowing that the other person had just hit the other, the one by the name of Pads. Whoever that was. Luckily he had stopped poking her when they heard the door open.

"Moony! Look what we, well, _I_ found!" 'Pads' said.

"Wha…? How did she get here? I've never seen her around the neighbor hood or Hogwarts before…" The new voice trailed off, moony, as he was called.

"Well, Pads said she just appeared out of no where, and was probably scared of his dog form, which he was in. Then she tripped over her luggage. Well, we at least know her initials are H.J.G. Whatever that stands for, we don't know, she became unconscious after she hit her head." The other voice said, the one that was talking with Pads earlier.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open to see three boys standing around her. There was a boy who looked just like Harry, save for his eyes, a boy with sandy blonde hair and Amber eyes, and a black haired boy with deep, cloudy grey eyes. She looked around, noticing she was in a Quidditch decorated room, in the bed that was there.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked, not to herself this time, but to the boys surrounding her. They all looked to her, relieved that she was awake. The boy who looked like Harry introduced the group.

"I'm James Potter, this is Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin." He said. Hermione's mind was racing now. She had gone back in time.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked, with a slight smirk on his face.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger." She said, her mind still racing. "What year is it?" She asked, praying that it was still 1997.

"1977. Why do you ask?" Remus said.

"Oh, shit."

A/N: heh heh heh! I hope you liked that! I can't wait to write the next chappie! Yay! Reviews are appreciated! Again, if you want virtual cookies, review! Ally also! I would like it if I could have a beta! PM me if you want to! or just put it in a review!


	2. WHAT THE!

Who Says chapter 2

Title: WHAT THE!

Author: Me!1!1!11

Chapter summary: It's the full moon and Hermione is taking a walk. Hermione goes to Hogwarts along with Remus, James and Sirius. Fun fun!

A/N: lol, right now I'm just letting my call phone ring caus I don't want to talk to the person…lol, I'm soooo mean. Lol. But I'm nice enough to give you another chappie!

RECAP

"_What year is it?" Hermione asked, her mind still racing._

"_1977. Why do you ask?"_

"_Oh shit."_

"Umm…" James started. "Is it not good that you're in 1977?" He asked, being very confused.

"No it bloody well isn't!" Hermione almost yelled. "The last time I checked it was 1997. I was flooing to The fucking Burrow, then all the flames got purple, then I saw purple fucking monkeys from the fucking Amazon and you all must think I'm insane now! Goddamnit…" She swore, bring her knees up to her head and taking a deep breath. The last thing she needed was to cry in front of three guys. She promptly stood up and headed out the door.

"I'm taking a walk." She said before any of the boys could stop her. They exchanged worried looks and just decided to let her vent.

"Wait! Hermione! Just be sure to come back here! We'll help!" James shouted down the stairs of his house. He heard a slight whimper and the door slam. He turned back to his friends. "Well, let's just hope she comes back." He said.

Hermione heard James and abruptly started letting the tears flow right before she was out of the door. She headed down the sidewalk thinking of all the possibilities of how she could have gotten 20 years in the past. 'Holy shit! I'm 20 years in the past. I'm in the Marauders Era! I get to see Lily and James. And Sirius and Remus too. And Harry doesn't. This isn't fair, I shouldn't bee the one back in time, if anyone should, Harry should.' She paused her thoughts as she thought she heard someone following her. She heard a howl in the distance and instantly thought of Remus.

'Wait, the wolfsbane potion hasn't been created yet. Poor Remus, what he has to go through.' She thought. Ever since her 5th year, Ginny helped Hermione realize that she had feelings for her ex-professor, but never pursued anything, one because of Tonks, and two because of age difference. What Remus would probably think of, as a third would be that he was a werewolf. She didn't care the he was. She could help him. She knew the potion by heart, seeing as how she made the potion for him every full moon

She heard footsteps behind her and whipped around to, again, see nothing. Her heartbeat quickened as when she walked she heard another pair of footsteps. Soon, she found she was not near any houses. She looked to her right to see a very large bush slightly shaking. She stepped further away from the bush as it shook more.

There was a loud howl and a snarl. She tripped over the hem of her jeans, which were a little too long, and landed on the ground, unable to escape what stood before her. A Werewolf. She glanced up to the moon, noticing it was only a crescent moon. 'Not good!' The thought in Panic to herself as the Werewolf drew nearer.

"Why hello there, little girl, are you lost?" Drawled the Werewolf. Hermione just stared, scared stiff by the menacing appearance of it. "The name is Greyback, Fenrir Greyback." He said drawing closer still to Hermione. She now had tears running down her cheek. Greyback licked his lips and looked at Hermione's shoulder. He was no more than 6 inches away from her shoulder. Hermione knew what was coming, and she couldn't do a thing about it, except yell for help.

"HEL-AAAHHHH!" She yelled in pain as Greyback sunk his sharp teeth into her shoulder. He pulled back, they needed more werewolves. It wouldn't have been wise to kill her. Hermione was still yelling in pain. He retreated to the dark forest close by.

(W)(I)(T)(H) (T)(H)(E) (M)(A)(R)(A)(U)(D)(E)(R)(S)

The three waited in the living room for Hermione to come back. It had been about 20 minutes already.

"I say we go look for her. It's getting dark out." Remus suggested. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Ooh, does Moony have a crush?" He taunted. Remus just rolled his eyes.

"No, I don't. She's just a new girl, she doesn't know her way around, and it's getting dark out. I say we go look for her." He stated. James nodded in agreement.

"Let's go." He said, getting up and walking towards the door. They had walked about 2 blocks before they heard something. That something sent a chill up their spine. That something was Hermione's scream. All of them broke into a run and, 2 blocks later, the found Hermione, crying in pain, on the ground, with her arm bloodied up quite badly, as if something had bitten her.

They ran over to her and James picked her up. What Remus saw nearly made him sick. He knew what had happened. He recognized the marks, for she had the same ones, but they were now scars. All three apparated over back to James' house, finding Mrs. Potter at the door.

She ushered the boys inside, having Sirius, Remus and James stay in the living room as she brought Hermione up to the room she was previously in, and flooing a healer. As James and Sirius discussed what could have happened, Remus thought of who would have been transformed at this time, after all, it was after the Full moon. Greyback. It was Greyback who had bitten Hermione.

"Hellooooo? Moony? Anyone home?" Sirius said, waving his hand in front of his best friend.

"Oh, yea. Sorry. What were you saying?" Remus said, not sure whether he should tell James and Sirius or not.

"We were talking about what could have happened to Hermione. Do you have any idea?" James asked. Remus nodded.

"Greyback." He put simply. James and Sirius stared at him with their mouths open and eyes wide.

"Are you serious?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded solemnly.

"I recognize the marks. I mean, look." He said, pulling part of his shirt off, just enough for them to see the marks of where he had been bitten. James compared the marks and thought. Sirius also looked and compared them with the picture of the wounds he had in his mind of Hermione's. They both nodded and were silent for a while, until Mrs. Potter came downstairs. They all looked up, praying that Hermione would be all right, and hoping that she would give the okay to let them see her. It was as if she was a sister to them already.

"You may go up. But do not wake her. And Remus, the Headmaster and Healer Rapp would like to talk to you." She said. The three ventured up the stairs, anxious to see Hermione. Remus found the Headmaster and the Healer outside of the room Hermione was in. He took a deep breath and received a pat on the back from both friends and encouraging glances. He nodded and headed over to his headmaster and Healer Rapp.

"Good evening, Mr. Lupin. I presume you know Healer Rapp?" Professor Dumbledore said, gesturing to the man beside him.

"Yes sir." Remus replied, remembering that Rapp was a lycanthrope specialist. He had helped Remus through his first few transformations. Healer Rapp held out a hand and Remus shook it, acknowledging his old tutor.

"Well, we now know what has happened to Ms…." Dumbledore looked to Remus for help.

"Granger. Her name is Hermione Granger." He told them. Dumbledore nodded.

"As I was saying, we know what has happened to Ms. Granger. Do you?" He asked. Remus nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder, where _his_ scars were. Dumbledore nodded somberly. " As you know, the first transformation is hard. We would like for you to help Ms. Granger in any way you can. That includes the Shrieking Shack.

"We have also decided that she will be joining us at Hogwarts. I have entered her mind to figure out that she will be a 7th year Gryffindor, such as you, James, and Sirius. If you all would be so kind as to help her whenever she needs it, it would be much appreciated. Now, if you excuse me, I have a very important meeting to attend to." Dumbledore said, walking down the stairs. "Oh, and by the way, I immensely enjoy cockroach clusters." He added with a twinkle in his eye and a smile. Remus smiled back and nodded, understanding what he meant.

"So, you remember everything, right? No need for a refresher course?" Healer Rapp said. Remus shook his head. Rapp nodded. "Alright. Just remember, if you need anything, you know where to find me." He said, before following Dumbledore out of the door.

Remus sighed and entered the room where Hermione was sleeping. She had been bandaged up and had some other set of clothes on, most likely courtesy of Mrs. Potter. He went over to James and Sirius and explained to them what had happened, what he was to do, and what all three of them were expected to do. They nodded, but stayed in silence, thinking about the year to come.

A/N: REVIEW THANKS!

puppylove36923- yay! Glad you like it! Here's your cookies! sends you cookies

Forgetful Love- I think it's awesome 2! Lolz. I guess I'm gonna hve 2 check out ur story! Here's your cookies! sends you cookies

Emerald princess3- I'll keep going! Here's your cookies! sends you cookies

xegg-splatx- love the name! ha ha ha. I'll give you the next chappie! It's right above all these…lol. Here's your cookies! sends you cookies

Kithic- I'm glad you like these kinds of fics! Here's your cookies! sends you cookies

Raekitty13- My faithful reviewer! You get extra cookies since you review to like… every thing I write! Yea, I know, but hey, I still like my RLHG. I basically like RWHG RLHG SBHG FWHG GWHG BWHG CWHG. Lol, I like her paired up with Sirius, and basically any of the Weasley boys 'cept Percy…caus he's just a prat.

HOPE YOU LIKED! Ally


	3. Meanwhile Pt 1

Who Says chp 3!

Meanwhile: Pt 1

A/N: Review thanks bottom of chappie!

Disclaimer: see profile

(M)(E)(A)(N)(W)(H)(I)(L)(E) (I)(N) (T)(H)(E) (')(P)(R)(E)(S)(E)(N)(T)(') (.)(.)(.)

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley watched as their daughter was engulfed in purple flames. They knew that wasn't supposed to happen, the flames were supposed to be green. Without thinking, Mrs. Granger got in the fire and immediately threw in her powder yelling 'The Burrow'. She safely flooed there, shortly followed by her husband.

Mrs. Weasley heard the couple come into the living room and came to greet them. When she entered the living room, she had expected to see the happy three, not the distraught parents. She saw Mrs. Granger was close to tears.

"Molly, she's not here! The flame went purple, and, and now… sh-she's not here!" Mrs. Granger cried as Mrs. Weasley wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Sssshh, come on, dear, you too Paul, in to the kitchen for a spot of tea. It'll help calm the nerves." Mrs. Weasley said, leading the couple into the kitchen. They found Ginny, Harry and Ron looking at each other questioningly before the three saw them walk in. Ginny looked nervously between the three adults.

"M-mum? Where's Hermione?" she asked worridly. Mrs. Weasley held up qa hand as if to say 'hold on let them tell'. She sat them down and poured them some tea. After a few minutes of silence, Ron broke it with a question to Hermione's parents.

"So, what happened to Hermione?" He asked, not looking up from his tea cup.

"Well, you see, that's just the thing. We don't know. She had packed up her things and gotten into the fireplace. Once she was in she shouted 'The Burrow', and as soon as the words were out of her mouth there was this odd purple flame!" Mrs. Granger explained, tears threatening to spill. Mrs. Weasley nodded. Harry spoke up for the first time.

"I think we should talk to Dumbledore." (A/N: Dumbedore ain't dead in my story here! And it is 7th year for the Trio) He said. The summer, Dumbledore had taught Harry the art of Legimines (A/N tell me if I spelt that wrong…), in case he needed to contact him. The others nodded and Harry began his connection to Professor Dumbledore.

'_Professor, I'm at the Burrow. Hermione was flooing over but she vanished in purple flames. Mr. and Mrs. Granger are here too. Could you speak to them? I think that you know what is going on.'_ Harry sent.

'_Ah, yes Harry, I do know what has happened. I will be there momentarily. I just need to contact someone to floo over.'_ Dumbledore sent back. Harry relayed the message onto the rest of the group, receiving many confused looks.

"I wonder who he has to contact." Ron said, mostly to himself. Mr. and Mrs. Granger nodded sadly and Mrs. Weasley tried to give them her most reassuring look.

(M)(E)(A)(N)(W)(H)(I)(L)(E)(W)(I)(T)(H) (D)(U)(M)(B)(L)(E)(D)(O)(R)(E)

'_Ah, yes Harry, I do know what has happened. I will be there momentarily. I just need to contact someone to floo over.' _Dumbledore sent back. He knew this day would be coming soon. He popped his head into the fireplace, to talk to someone at 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Remus?" He called out, in search of the middle-aged werewolf. Soon he appeared at the edge of the fire place.

"Is it time, Albus?"

"It's time."

(R)(E)(V)(I)(E)(W) (T)(H)(A)(N)(K)(S)(!)(!)(!)

Raekitty13: heck YES the Weasleys are the greatest! That's why all the forums I'm on, I have ron as either a boyfriend, a crush, or fiancé!

EmeraldPrincess3: yes, poor Hermione

amrawo: Glad u like it!

RosieLady: smiles brightly but that's the fun of FanFic! You get to make people OOCish if you want to, and this is the Hermione I like! So.. yea. You still get cookies though.

Anime Freak Inc.: love the name! I love that u love it!

ForgetfulLove: ha ha ha, yea, I was my friends house re-reading my 2nd chapter and I fixed it right when I got home, thanks for telling me! That would be just creepy if he was eight and she was eighteen…shudders

Jess5674: yay! I'm UNIQUE! Lol.

Thanks everyone! You know I love reviews! P.S. tell your friends about me!

Ally


	4. Meanwhile Pt 2

Meanwhile Pt. 2

A/n: OMG!!! I am soooo so so so sorry! I haven't updated in FOREVER!!! Now, for all you faithful readers, or those who are just coming in, I loved and appreciate all future reviews!!! Love and cookies to all!!

_Recap_

"_Is it time, Albus?"_

"_It's time."_

Remus nodded and sighed. It was time to tell the Grangers their daughter would never be the same again. He was nervous.

'_Well, you don't have to tell them about Halloween, Christmas, Valentine's Day, your birthday. And look on the bright side! You don't have to tell them you're still in love with their daughter. But will she still feel the same way when she gets back?'_ These were the thoughts that had occurred every day for the past week in Remus' mind, knowing that soon Hermione would be on her way to the past.

"Just floo over, Remus." Dumbledore sent him telepathically. Remus entered the fireplace with floo powder in hand, threw down the powder and shouted the destination, The Burrow. He stepped out of the fireplace of the Weasley's and brushed his shabby robes off. He took a deep breath and entered the kitchen. Two pairs of brown eyes and hazel eyes fell on him. Along with two pairs of blue and a pair of vivid emerald. All the Weasleys present plus Harry and Mr. and Mrs. Granger furrowed their eyebrows in confusion.

"Professor?" Harry started. Remus held up a hand.

"I'm not your professor anymore." He said, situating himself in the chair next to Dumbledore.

"Sir, do you know what happened to Hermione?" Ginny asked Dumbledore from the side of Harry. The old wizard nodded.

"Ms. Granger has gone back in time. She will be there, for what is to her, 10 months, but is 10 days for us in the present. She has gone back to the Hogwarts year of 1977-1978, the time when Remus was in his seventh year, along with Sirius, James, Lily and Peter. Remus is here to tell you about the nights events of when she arrived." A few mouths dropped, mainly Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Mrs. Weasley and Harry. Dumbledore raised his hand, a sign for them not to say anything. "Remus, if you would." Remus' nerves were jumping. Hey, it wasn't that easy, telling parents of a 17 year old daughter that she became a werewolf. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"Well, first she was on sidewalk, with her luggage, and Sirius was there in his animagus form. She got scared by Sirius and tripped over her luggage, hitting her head on the sidewalk, becoming unconscious. Sirius told me about that when I had arrived at the Potter's house later. It was the evening of August 29th, which happens to be today, 1976. James and Sirius brought her into James' house, and she stayed there for a while with Mrs. Potter taking care of her.

"When Hermione woke up, she thought it was 1997. She said something about a flooing accident and purple monkeys in the Amazon-"

"How did you remember all this?" Ron asked, receiving a glare from his mother and several others.

"Dumbledore put a reversal memory charm on me so I wouldn't forget, for when today came." He lied simply. What he really wanted to say was _'Who doesn't remember the first time they met the love of their life?'_ But decided against it. Ginny spotted the slightly glazed look in Remus' eyes and her mind began racing in it's matchmaking ways. Remus cleared his throat and continued the story.

"Well, after a little confusing chat she left on her own for a walk. James, Sirius and I had waited for about twenty minutes before we went out looking for her since it was getting dark. We had walked about two blocks before," He shivered as Hermione's scream ran through his mind. "we heard Hermione scream. We ran towards her, being only two blocks away, and we found her on the sidewalk, with a large bite like gash on her shoulder. I recognized them immediately, because I have the same marks. They were the marks of Fenrir Greyback. Later that night, it was decided that Hermione would be placed under my care and she would become a seventh year Gryffindor, like us. That night, Hermione became a werewolf."

Remus couldn't bring himself to look into the eyes of anyone else in the room, besides, his own thoughts were running through his head. He recalled the events of the next day. Their explanations.

A/N: I'm sorry it was short, but I promise you'll love the next chapter!

Ally


	5. Explanations

Chapter 5: Explanations

Hermione woke up the next morning to a throbbing shoulder and a soft bed shrouded in darkness. She glanced over to her left and saw what looked like a window. It had a blind over it, shielding most of the light outside except for a small crack at the bottom of the blinds. She slowly climbed out of the soft and squishy bed and slowly made her way over to the window, slowly pulling the shades open, letting the warmth of the sunlight envelop her. She looked back at the room and found that she was back in the same Quidditch decorated room. What she hadn't noticed that there were also three boys in the room also. Sirius was on the couch, Remus was in an overly large armchair, and James was fast asleep on the floor. None of them had seemed to have woken up, yet. Remus felt something warm cover his body. He was the first one (of the guys) up, but decided not to open his eyes just yet. Hermione and Remus both heard footsteps coming down the hallway and Hermione turned to the door. It opened to reveal a woman with jet black hair, with a few silvery-gray strands, and rich hazel eyes. She smiled warmly at Hermione.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright. I'm sorry, we didn't quite meet before. I'm Mrs. Potter, James' mum. But please, call me Amelia. Well, c'mon, you must be starved. Let's get you something to eat." Hermione nodded and stepped carefully over James and made her way to the door. "I hope you don't mind if the boys join us?" Hermione shook her head. Amelia nodded and smiled. "Boys! Food!" was all she had to say before all three boys sat upright and woke up.

"Mmmm… food… who said food?" Sirius asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes. His eyes, once they were open, scanned the room and his eyes landed on Hermione and he gave her sort of a sad smile. James' gaze followed but he was too tired to show much emotion, so he just gave her a sleepy smile. Remus' gaze too came over to Hermione and he gave her a nervous smile. He would have to tell her all about lycanthropy and that she would be under his watch. Hermione caught Remus' eye and her stomach did a somersault.

'_Could he be like he is in the future? Is he more carefree now than the future Remus, free from all the death and way?'_ Hermione thought to herself. _'Do I actually have feelings for Remus? But he's my professor! **Not right now he isn't.**__I know, but… if I tell him, who knows what'll happen… **The future will go as planned. Remember, whatever you do here, in the past, is what made the present, or, the future…WHATEVER! You get what I mean.** Oh shut up…'_ she thought to herself as she blushed and looked away from Remus. Unfortunately it didn't go unnoticed by the two other Marauders. Remus too blushed and looked away, a color that would rival the Weasleys.

'_Well, I can't just tell Pads he was right about her…she is rather good looking though. **Remus Lupin! You did not just say that! That is such an understatement! You bloody well know that when she gets to Hogwarts she will be one of the most sought after girls.** I know… but maybe if she-'_ Remus was pulled out of his thoughts as James hit him in the head with a pillow. And he was smirking. And there was no Mrs. Potter or Sirius or Hermione. Damn… James had seen him blush.

"Come on wittle Wemus dat has a cwush." James said in his best baby voice, pulling Remus out of the room and down the stairs. They came upon the sight of Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Sirius and Hermione eating breakfast. Well, Hermione was _ trying_ to eat her kipper, but it was proving difficult with a bloodied up shoulder. She glared at the sniggering Sirius before switching her fork to her left hand, triumphantly eating her kipper. She heard someone behind them and turned around in her chair to see James and Remus at the bottom of the stairs. James sat down next to Sirius and his dad while Remus sat between Hermione and Sirius.

"2 sickles please." Hermione said to Sirius, holding out her left hand and a smirk planted on her face. He huffed as he pulled the 2 sickles out of his pocket and handed them to Hermione. James and Remus looked at the two with questioning looks on their faces.

"Can you believe it? They've been around each other not even 15 minutes and they're already like brother and sister!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed. They both gave her identical grins and Mr. Potter laughed quietly. Remus had been quiet during breakfast, save for the occasional comments to James or Sirius. Sirius furrowed his eyebrows at Remus.

"C'mon, Moony, why are you all moody? It's not your time of the month." Sirius slipped, forgetting that Hermione didn't know about Remus' lycanthrope. However, Hermione started with giggles that turned into laughter.

"Sirius, that came out extremely wrong, mate." James said to him, clapping his hand on his back. Hermione sobered herself from the giggles and turned to Remus. She needed to tell someone about being from the future. She decided on Remus. She just couldn't bring herself to tell Sirius and James that they die.

"Remus, could I talk to you after breakfast?" She asked, slightly nervous. He noticed the change in her demeanor. He nodded as they both ate the rest of their meal in silence, listening to James and sirius rant about Quidditch, with the occasional comment from Mr. Potter. The house elves came by and cleaned up the table and Hermione soon found herself walking side by side Remus out to the backyard of the Potter Estate.

"So… what did you want to talk about?" Remus asked. Hermione sighed.

"Well, I guess you can tell what happened last night…" She trailed off. _'I wouldn't be surprised if they have Remus watching out for me, helping me with my new lycanthropy.'_ She thought to herself. "Well, there's something I need to tell you. I know it might not make much sense and I'm not sure I _should_ tell you but I'm…" He waited for her explanation. "I'm from the future." She managed to spit out. He looked at her in surprise, stopping in his tracks in front of the broom shed of the Potters. Hermione waited anxiously for a reply.

A/N: well, alas, I am being kicked off of the computer… and that's what I had written for the second chapter anyways. Don't worry, the chapters will get longer as the story goes on, I just felt the need to post, and this is it. I'm not sure when I'm going to post the next chapter, I'm really busy. School work, babysitting, school, Stage Band, Latin Dance, I'm one busy chica! Well, I hope you liked it! Now I under stand why authors enjoy writing cliffies, they get all of you in a huff about it! Well, I'll try not to keep you too long for the next chapter! THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!! YOU ROCK!!! And if you have any ideas, feel free to share them!!! )()(ALLY)()(


End file.
